


second chances

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Lust, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: A cold hearted female outlaw with a dark past, her past leads to her mistrust of men. Until one finds a way to her heart and teachers her there is kindness and love in the cruel west.





	1. the new beginning

Note: this story starts pre 1899, and it ends on 1899. Yes, I know Micah wasn't around before that but I needed him for the story. Arthur has mixed honor another words he starts low then goes to high when we get to trust each other.

There was a part that didn't sit well in this story so I took it out and repost the story.

Second chances 

Chapter 1 

I’m an outlaw without a gang it’s been that way, since I killed my old gang after causing trouble. I’m not sure if I ever want be in a gang again. Not after being in an all male gang and they all tortured me, they made sure I knew my place and not to try anything to stop or harm them. They enjoyed hitting and kicking me around, only a few took it a step further by forcing themselves on me. 

When it came to the leader his treatment of me were worse, I was his whore. He used me like a whore for himself and also for other men. When I refused anything I really got it, he whipped me with a belt. It wasn’t pain all the time, there was a time I was treated like I was one of the guys and we were like a family.

I was glad when I was arrested after I left a man bleeding on the floor. Because he touched or bumped into me whatever it was, I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I never cared when I got into fights or left men bloody in my wake. 

While I was in sitting in a jail cell, a lawmen tired to get me to admit that it was me on the bounty poster. 

“Hey girl is this you.” He said as he waved the poster at me.  
I grabbed it and looked at it, “Maybe but you have the scar on the wrong side.” I said as I showed him the scar.  
“I believe it is you, butcher of men.” he said.  
“Well, hang me then.”  
“We will at dawn.” He said as he walked away.

I sat there looking at the poster and noticed they had a reward of $8,000 for me, good standing price for the butcher of men. The law has given me an interesting name, I earned that name because I disfigured and dismembered men who tried to rape me, I was also wanted for robbery and murder because my need to execute people on the spot. Some call me the executioner but mainly it’s the butcher of men. 

I got the scar when a gang member tried to rape me, I cut him in the attempt. While I was fighting him off of me he sliced the side of my neck past the collar bone to my breast bone. Mason ran over and pulled him off of me, he looked at me afterwards. 

He smacked me and told me to go get fixed up, of course I did what I was told. That was better then letting it bleed, maybe I should have let it. But I didn’t because there was no way, I could have gotten way with it. I was a prisoner and bond to the gang, there wasn’t a way for me to change that.

 

The gang leader Mason broke me out of jail during the night, “You could have just left me.”  
“No, I own you and your not getting away from me that easy.” He said as we went for our horses. 

Afterwards the law caught up with us after the break out, they killed most of us. With only a few members left, Mason changed his mind about keeping me around and kicked me out of the gang. I snuck into their hideout that night and slit the remaining members throats while they slept. I saved Mason for the last, I tied him down to his cot. 

I wanted him awake while I killed him, I straddled him to wake him.

“Bitch free me, I’ll make your death fast.”  
“No, I want you to stuffer because of what you did to me.” I said as I cut his shirt off. He tried to fight against the rope that held him. 

I sat there looking at him I remember biting him, while he was roughly fucking me. All that pain over those years, I can finally be free from it. But I didn’t want him to live, I moved off him. I stuck my knife just above his collarbone and ran it down his chest, it was just like my scar, “all those years, you ruined me by forcefully shoving your cock into me and left me bloody and in agony. I dreamed and hoped that I would get a chance to ruin you.” I said as I pull out his cock.

He looked at me, “Look you don’t have to do this. Whatever you want it’s yours, you want the gang back.”  
“Oh Mason they are all dead, I killed them before I got you. Your wrong I do have to do this, but first I think I’ll have some fun cutting you up.” I said as I started to cut his chest and worked my way down to his groin. I left a bloody ruined mess behind.

“Alright Raven please just kill me.” He pleaded.  
“Not yet.” With that said I sliced his cock off.

I reached for his knife and stuck it in his chest and left it.

After I was done torturing him, I felt free from the pain he put me thru all those years. I reclaimed the money that I helped them get. I should have ran away after my brother was killed, but I thought Mason was the right man for me. He was always there for me, he said he loved me I knew that wasn’t true because he never showed me any love. He was just talk, he was just like his father in many ways. After I killed Mason, I started a fire it quickly grew and took off. Well, that should get everyone to believe that the Cox gang is dead, I had to make them believe that the gang started the fire. I faked my death along with it, it was a great cover that I made from myself.

Soon I found out how much Mason was like him, it was to late for me every time I tried to run I was dragged back. It was right after my brother and his father was slain when I found out, that Mason got his brutality towards woman from his father. I saw how his father treated the women he brought to the hideout, it wasn’t nice and he taught his son all woman should be treated that way. As for me I was safe because I was more like his daughter. 

Now free from Mason and to live with scars, some scars were seen and some were emotional scars. I also bare the emotions from the countless times I was raped, that’s what started the whole dismembering and disfiguring of men. I believed that men that took a woman by force shouldn’t live. 

So here I am traveling around the country, I hated being out alone and untrusting men. I’m afraid that they are going to attack me, but I try not to show that I’m afraid of them when they are near. I’m trying not to let my fear of not trusting men to get in my way, I am the butcher of men after all. No, man will not hurt me again not if I can help it. 

 

Several months later

I’ve been on my own, on the move for almost a year passing through towns by day and at night I drank a lot. I did my best at staying out of trouble. A part from those times when those men that tried to force themselves on me, it always ended badly for them. After I left them bleeding and less of a man or not even a man. I knew that ruined my cover, I ran out of the town I was in. Before the law caught wind of me, I’ve been running for some time now.

I was glad to find a town where no one knows who I am, a town called Blackwater. Where I hoped I could spend more then a week in. That’s only if men would leave me alone and I wouldn’t be forced to run again. Since I was out of money I didn’t have a choice to stay here or not. I just had enough money for a room, drinks and food. I pulled my horse in front of the saloon and got off. I went inside I was tired and weary, so sick of not being able to stay anywhere more the a week before trouble found me. 

After using the rest of my money on drinks, I went into my room and stood by the window. Where I wondered what I was going to do next, I don’t have anything to give Amber that she needs. She is my trusty horse and the only friend I have in this cruel world. What am I going to do I wondered, as I looked out the widow at the dark street and where Amber was hitched. 

I walked over to the bed and I took off my coat and gun belt, I sat the gun on the dresser next to the bed and the coat I threw to the floor. I sat on the bed looking at the floor, I removed the gun from it’s holster. I looked at the gun in my hand, I could just end it here and now I thought. But I couldn’t do that to Amber she means to much to me, with a sigh I put the gun back. I turned off the light and went to bed, soon as I closed my eyes I was a asleep.

The morning came to fast, I was still very tired I dragged my ass out of bed. I picked up everything and left the room, so I could try to figure out what to do. Soon as I got down stairs an old woman walked up to me, I just pushed past her and kept walking. 

“Miss please stop, I need to talk to you.” She said as she grabbed my arm.  
I pulled free, “You have nothing to say to me.” I started to walk away.  
“Please you look like you need help.” 

I looked at her, “Alright say that I do need help, what can you do to help me?”  
She looked at me, “I won’t question where you have been or what kinda trouble you’re in. I can’t just look aside and let you go out in the cruel world without any money, you are to young to be out there alone.”  
“It’s not like I don’t have any other choice so yes, I will allow you to help me. My name is Eve by the way.” I replied not wanting to give out my real name.

“Alright Eve you have a place to stay and work until you get back on your feet. Just don’t cause trouble this is my place, so you can help me with severing these people. My name is Rosie.”  
“Thank you Rosie, I’m going to go check on my horse.” I replied.  
“You can keep your horse at the stables, I’ll take care of the cost.”  
“Thanks.”

 

I went outside to check on Amber, I gave her a treat and went for a little ride. After I was done I put her in the stable, told the owner that Rosie was helping me stable my horse.

“Rosie the saloon owner.” He said.  
“Yes,”  
“Well, she’s my cousin if you are working for her, then you can keep your horse here for free. I’ll take good care of her.” He said.  
“See that you do because she important to me.”  
“I understand that.” He said.

I left Amber there in his hands, I went back to the saloon and went to work at the saloon. After a days work and having a few drinks, I went to my room and sat on the bed. Not the life I would have dreamed for but at least I’m not on the run all the time. I think I can get use to this but it will take time for me and Amber to adjust, but if I get sometime with her that’s fine. 

Days turned into weeks before I knew a month passed, I was well adjusted to this new life. I was still nervous about being in a city, being around people and men. I didn’t really care about the idea being surrounded by people, I tried my best to ignore the thoughts of trouble finding me. But I had to admit I did miss sleeping under the stars, I also missed the times I was an outlaw.

 

One day I was in my room when Rosie came to talk to me, she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” 

She walked into the room looking worried and scared, I saw she had paper in her hand. I jumped up from the bed, I reacted like trouble has found me, “I have to go, you out found out who I really am.”  
“No, your safe here.” She said as she stopped me.  
“I’ve killed people, why would you want someone like me here?”  
“I don’t care what you have done.” She said as she threw the paper in the fireplace.  
“Why?”  
“You are like the daughter I had once, she was 20 when she got married and died when she gave birth.” She said.  
“What was her name?”  
“Annie.” She said.  
“Alright Rosie I’ll stay here as long as I can.”

She just walked out of the room, things went on like they were, like nothing happened.


	2. Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 2

After a few months went by, Rosie forgot who I was and she started calling me Annie. She told me that I didn’t need to be there anymore, nowhere to go I was living on the streets, I still worked for her when she wasn’t there.

One day I went to check on her, she was laying on the floor motionless. I ran over to her and called for help, another one of her cousin was in the saloon having lunch. She ran in the room soon I as started calling for help, I told her to stay with her while I went to get the doctor. 

Soon as I got to the doctors office, he followed me back to the saloon and checked on her.

“There nothing I can do she’s dying.” He said and walked out.  
Within moments she was gone, “Why didn’t she tell me?” I asked.  
“I think she did try to tell you, but when she found out you are really Raven Star. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, beside no one around here really knows who you are.” she said.  
“That wasn’t a bounty poster she burned in the fire was it Hope?”  
“No, it wasn’t she was scared that you were going to leave, because you told her you were wanted. She wanted you to stay so she kept everything to herself, even what was wrong with her.” She said.

“But you knew that she was sick.”  
“Yes, I did know she told me before she went to tell you. But when you reacted to her holding the paper that she was going to show you she didn’t tell you.” She said.  
“I’m a fool.”  
“She loved you Raven, you being here took her pain away.” She said.  
“Well, at least she was at peace for awhile before she died.”  
“What are you going to do now Raven?” She asked.  
“I don’t know Hope, but I think I should be on my way.”  
“Ok.” She said.

I walked to the stables to inform him about his cousin and to check on Amber. I took her for a ride around the country, like I did everyday since got to Blackwater. But this time something didn’t feel right I don’t know what is was, maybe I was getting nervous because someone knew who I was. I kept getting a feeling like I was being watched, I had a feeling that trouble was on the horizon. I was already packed and ready to leave, if I had to leave everything was on Amber.

I hitched Amber in front of the saloon, while the feeling of be watched was growing. It felt like everyone knew who I was and they were watching me. I give Amber an apple before I went inside, I went to work and acted like nothing was wrong. 

I worked until it was night, after I was done I took a bottle of beer to a table in the corner and started drinking. I tried to act like nothing was wrong but I had this creepy feeling that trouble was on it’s way. I was on edge while I took my spot in the corner of the saloon. I started to drink like nights before this night.

 

A stranger walked up to me and sat down beside me, he sat there looking at me with something in his eyes. I didn’t like the way he looked at me as his eyes roamed my body. He had an eerie look in his eyes and something else that I couldn’t place. 

As he tired to talk to me, “leave me alone.” I said.  
“No, I don’t want to. He said as he moved closer to me.  
“I asked you nicely to leave me alone.” I asked.  
“What’s a pretty thing like you hiding?” He said as he reached for my scarf and started to pull it away.

I jerked away from him, “Fuck off asshole.”  
“The name is Micah not asshole.”  
“Asshole works for me.” I said as I put a knife to his crotch.  
“You won’t do it.”  
“You have no idea who your fucking with do you? Sure test me then you will surely know who you are fucking with.”

He moved closer to me, he grabbed me by the back of the neck. So I couldn’t jerk away from him again as he looked under the scarf. “Alright Raven Star you can pull your knife away from me.”  
“I will soon as you leave me the fuck alone asshole.” 

“You win.” He said as he let go of me. I pulled the knife away from him, he left me alone, I watched him head towards the door I put the knife away.

I watched as he walked out of the saloon, I sighed and went back to drinking but that event and the feelings wouldn’t leave. I was still on edge while I wondered who else knew who I am? I couldn’t get those hounding thoughts and feelings out of my head. 

It was one of those rare nights in Blackwater where it had rained and it was foggy. I stepped outside in cool night air to clear my head, I went to check on Amber. 

The night was thick with a creepy eerie and foreboding feel about it. I was afraid of what was to come it was something, whatever trouble was coming it was growing closer as time went on. It was something I couldn’t escape or fight no what matter how much I tried. 

I was just standing there next to Amber, enjoying the cool air and smoking. 

 

I was ready to head back inside, until I heard a voice thick with malice say. 

“You thought you got away from me.” a man said as he grabbed me and dragged me into the alley.  
I fought against him, he roughly threw me to the ground. 

I looked at the person that dragged me into the alley, “Are you really going to test me? I will remove you dick.” I said I as I pulled the knife and held it out in front of me.  
“I still think you won’t do it.”  
“You have been warned.” I said.  
“Yes, I’ve heard your warning loud and clear, but I still think you won’t do it.” He said as he kicked the knife out of my hand.  
“Now what do you have to say, besides I’m not alone. Isn’t that right?” 

I looked at my side and saw another man standing there in the shadows, the shadows hiding his face.  
He didn’t say anything, he just stood there and watched. I felt a dark and foreboding feeling coming off him as he watched. 

Micah suddenly pinned me to the ground, “There’s no fighting what I’m going to do you.” He said as he sliced open my blouse and roughly removed the scarf from my neck.

I struggled against him and quickly realized it was in vain, because he had me powerless against him. Fear overcame me when I realized I couldn’t doing anything to defend myself. Also I realized I had threatened the wrong man, I couldn’t take it back I knew one of these days a threat was going to go bad for me.

I looked at where his friend was, he was still standing there, “please help me.” I pleaded as I reached out towards him. He just stood there doing nothing but watching.

Micah roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, “Hey right here girl I need you attention on me not him, beside he won’t help you no matter how much you beg.”

I looked at him in the eyes, “Please don’t hurt me.” I pleaded.

“That’s a nice scar Raven, do you want another? How about one that runs to both of your ears?” He asked as he put the knife tip under my ear. 

I screamed, he quickly covered my mouth with his hand, “None of that.” He said as he started to draw his knife down toward my neck, it wasn’t deep but it was deep enough to bleed. I started to panic and fight harder, when I felt blood trickle down my neck.

I managed to kick free and scrambled to my knees. I looked around to see if his friend was there but he was gone. I stood there ready for a fight, powerless or not I was going to fight. 

 

Micah stood and walked over to me, “Your powerless just face it, you can fight but you won’t win. I know you realized that because your afraid of me”

“I’m not afraid of you.” I said as I slapped him hard a cross the face.  
“You are, I can see that you are.” He said as he punched hard a cross the jaw. 

When I didn’t go down,” Hmm we have a tough one here.” He said as he shoved me down to the ground. He kicked me hard in the side. I tried to get up but that earned me another kick but harder. He kicked me until I couldn’t do anything to stop him, with my broken and cracked ribs my body racked with pain. 

He shoved me on my back with his foot, he straddled me and started to cut me again. Instead of starting back where he left off, he went back to under my ear. He pressed the knife in more so it would be a deeper cut, the blood followed freely from the wound.

He was about to cut more until he heard, “Enough Micah.” Someone said as he pulled him off me. 

I laid there bloody and broken, looking up at the man. 

“Please no more.” I cried.

I crawled backwards until I found that I had cornered myself against a wall.

The air around still had the eerie and foreboding feel to it, I was afraid of what was going to happen next. As I watched the man from my corner. He walked over to me and knelt in front of me, I sat there watching him. He tried to reach towards me, I flinched away from him. I tried to move away but the wall held me in that spot.

“Please stay away from me.” I whimpered out of fear and pain.  
He placed my knife and scarf in front me, he sat there watching me.

I grabbed my scarf and tied it back in place, I held the knife in front of me. 

He darkly laughed at me, “You really think you can save yourself in that state. So broken and bloody woman please you can’t save yourself from anything, but don’t worry yourself I’m not here to harm you.” He said as he grabbed my wrist.  
“Why are you here then? If not to torture me like your friend.” I said as I tried to free my wrist from his grip. 

“No, the reason is not what you should be worried about. Because I have no plans to do anything with a broken woman. Also the reason is not to have you slice anything off me Butcher of men.” He said as he twisted my wrist to get me to let go of the knife. 

He roughly grabbed onto my chin,” I wanted to see if the rumors are true about the butcher.” He said before he forced his mouth on mine. 

I fought against him, I bit his lip hard in an attempt to stop him from invading my mouth. He tightened his grip on my chin and forced his tongue in. There was nothing I could do to stop him, I don’t know what it was the pain from the beating or he was another man that had me powerless to stop him. 

I weakly fought against him while he roughly kissed me, with his mouth still locked onto mine. I felt him pull me away from the wall. Soon as my back was no longer against the wall, he roughly shoved me on my back and climbed on top of me. 

He was laying slightly to the side of me, but still had me pinned under him. While he kissed me he roughly ground himself against me, I felt his hard on digging into me. I started to panic as the memories of being raped flooded into my mind.  
I tried to fight harder against him but he just ignored me, as he slipped his hand under my camisole and roughly grabbed onto my breast. I squealed against his mouth at the rough treatment he was giving my breast, I felt his fingers digging into it as he roughly rubbed and at pulled it. 

I forced him to stop kissing me, by grabbing his knife and holding it to his lower stomach.

“Get off.” I snapped.  
“No,” he snarled at me. He pulled his knife out of my grasp and laid it to the side.

He looked me in the eyes as he ran his hand down to my stomach, I started to twisted and squirm trying to free myself. He was looking at me with dark lustful eyes, it’s the look I got before I was raped and from those guys I sliced.

“Please don’t do this.” I pleaded.  
“Hush..it’s ok.” He said as he put his leg over mine to hold me still.

He undid my jeans, he slipped his hand down into my jeans, “hmm your nice and wet so the rumors are true, the butcher is just a mere whore.” He asked as he ran his fingers along my clit.

“Not by fucking choice.” I said as I fought against him. 

He roughly grabbed onto my pussy, I squealed out in pain at the pressure of his fingers digging into me.  
“Shhh.. Just enjoy what I’m doing, who knows you might like it.” He said as he rubbed my clit.

When he started rubbing me more gentle, I was started to enjoy it but I wasn’t going to admit it. 

“Please stop, I don’t want to enjoy it.” I said with a moan. 

I fought hard not to let him know, I liked him touching me. But whom I’m kidding no matter how much I try not let him know, that I liked what he doing to me. My body doesn’t lie, I felt myself getting wetter and my hips started to betray me by acting like they had free will. 

They started to moved with his hand, I tried to keep them still. The pleasure that was starting get to be to much for me to keep me from rocking my hips with his fingers. He laid there and played with me, watching while my strong will start to break before he said something.

“Don’t you mean please sir don’t stop?” He mocked with a smirk.  
“No,”I whimpered within a moan.  
“There’s no use in lying to yourself or me, because I know you like me touching you.” He said as he put a finger inside me start pump his finger in and out of me.  
“Please stop.” I whimpered within a moan again. 

He sighed and shook his head, “Your still not going to admit it that you like what I’m doing to your body.”  
“No, I’m not going to admit nothing to you.”  
“Your little moans and you hips tell me that you like me working your body. Well, it was fun to find out that the butcher is a whore.” He mocked.  
“I’m not a whore anymore, now get off me.”  
“Dose the butcher of men know I could easily rape her here and now.” he said in a threatening fashion. 

He climbed more on top and ground himself against me, so I can feel how hard and ready he was.  
I fought against him as hard as I could with his full weight on me.

”Please I’m begging you don’t rape me.” I whimpered.  
“Then give yourself to me.”  
“No,” I said.

He moved off me, “Thank you.” I said as I sat up and backed up until my back was against the wall. 

“No, don’t thank me because I will do it, I just won’t do it tonight. You’ve had enough pain for tonight beside I like my women fighting against me more. I want to see if the butcher of men can be raped, I’ve heard stories that you can be. I also heard you have butchered many who have tried.” He said as he handed me my knife.

I tried to grab it, “Does that mean I should trust you that your not going to change your mind and rape me now?”  
“Yes, but should I really trust that you won’t use that knife on me?” He asked before letting me take it.  
“No, not really the same goes for you because I don’t trust you.”  
“Ok we understand each other now, that we don’t trust each other” He said.

He just let me take it from him, I just put it back in it’s sheath. 

He helped me to my feet, I took a couple shakily steps before my knees buckled. He grabbed me to help me, I grabbed the knife and pressed it to his throat.

“I will stab you if you don’t let go of me now.” I threaten.

He quickly released me, he just stood there watching me as I walked away.

 

I thought I was done with the trouble finding me, but I still felt I had more coming my way. I went to the streets and started walking back to the saloon, I can nurse myself and take a hot bath. 

Until heard someone call out my name, I looked at the guys that were making their way toward me. Shit. I thought when I saw they were hunters. I went to Amber and noticed there was a horse next to her, then I saw the man that kissed me he got on the other horse. He looked at the hunters and back at me, he said nothing before taking off.


	3. On the run

Chapter 3 

I should have known that they were going to find me sooner or later, well I don’t know what I was hoping for or wanted. They believed I was dead, I was well hidden if it weren’t for those men that had ruined my cover. The law wouldn’t have found out that I was still alive, I figured that there weren’t many females that could sliced a man. 

That made it easy for the law to catch on that I faked my death, I was lucky in Blackwater when I wasn’t bothered by anyone. Unlike the other places I tried to stay in for awhile, where trouble always found me and I was forced to flee again.

I thought I lost everyone and got away, until I heard a gun shot ring out in the night sky. Followed by few more shots  
I knew those hit there mark because my leg racked with pain. I looked down and saw blood running from a bullet wound in my thigh and calf. I knew if I stopped they would kill me, I might of wanted death before but now I wanted to live. After the beating before I was in a lot pain, so I couldn’t tell anywhere else I was shot.

I thought I was the only one that got hit, Amber went a little ways further before collapsing to the ground. I tried to get out from under her, but I was trapped. She struggled to get up but I calmed her and told her it’s ok, she kept fighting to get up. She would do anything for me, that’s how close we are she is almost human to me. After awhile I got her to lay still, I just laid there petting her until she died. 

Just then I heard someone come upon us, I didn’t move or see who it was. I didn’t care if the bounty hunters finally got there prize, I would make them shoot me, they would get paid either way. Someone ran over to me and started to help me out.

“No, not you again.” I cried as the man from before grabbed me.

I fought as he tried to help me, I didn’t care if I lived or died my only friend was dead. I have nothing to live for so I wanted to stay with her.

“Please just leave me.” I cried in anguish.  
“No,” He said coldly as he pulled me free. Soon I was free he did what he could for my wounds for now with the time he had.  
“Why?” I asked as he picked me up and carried me towards his horse.  
“I don’t know why.”

 

I didn’t say anything, while he was carrying me to his horse. I was trying to get free so I could be with Amber, she was dead, I wanted to be dead with her. He refused to let me go, a few times he came close to dropping my ass.

Soon he got me on his horse, I knew I was stuck and had to leave her.

“Wait.” I said.  
“We can’t wait much longer.”  
“There’s money in her saddle bags, if you can’t leave me with her. At least you can get me my money and my stuff.”  
“Alright.”

He walked over to her and grabbed everything before he returned and handed me everything.  
“Thanks.” I said as he got on his horse. 

He rode away from her with me holding onto him, I just held onto him tightly with my head against his back. It was getting light when we finally got a few miles away. 

He stopped and helped me down, he sat me on the ground.

He did what he could do for me, I threatened to stab him. I managed to slice up his hands while he tried to help me,“Alright that’s enough with the knife.” He said as he forced it out of my hand. He wrapped up his hands, before he handed me a bottle of whiskey. 

After few more bottles, I passed out. After some time passed, I woke up in a tent I wished it was all a bad dream. I lost the only friend I had in this world, what am I going to do now. I thought as I tried to move, but racked with pain the only thing I could do was lay there and whimper.

Just then I realized I wasn’t alone when I heard a mans voice say, “Oh your awake.” I heard that familiar man voice. 

I was a afraid of him, because of the malice I felt before was still around him. I tried to move away from him but the pain was to much. I tried to look for my weapons but I found they where nowhere to be found, I quickly realized I was weak and helpless. 

He sat up and looked at me, he put a hand on me.

“Don’t touch me.”  
“It’s alright Raven.” he said.

I shivered under the chill of the morning, “How should I believe you? That its alright and that you won’t harm me.”  
“You know what I really don’t care what you believe.” He said in a cold tone.  
“I don’t really understand why a man would want to help the butcher of men.”  
“I had no reason.” He said.  
“It’s unfair that you know my name but I don’t know yours. So why help me?”  
“I don’t know something told me to, it’s Arthur Morgan.” He said as he got up.

He scooped me up, “Where are you taking me?”

 

He just ignored my question, I wasn’t sure what he was going to do to me.

“Well, I did whatever I could do with your injuries. Only time will tell if you will make a good recovery.” He said as he carried me to the fire. He sat me against the log that was next to the fire, I sat there watching him as he walked over to his horse.

He grabbed a shirt, he walked back over to me and he shoved it in my face. I took the shirt from him, I watched as he turned around.

“Cover yourself or you will not like what happens next.” He said. I still could hear the threat in his voice from when he threaten to rape me.  
I removed what was left of my shirt, there wasn’t much left, it barely covered me. I put his shirt on and buttoned it,“So what’s your story?” I asked.  
“What do you mean?” He asked as he turned back around if I was ready or not, but was.  
“Well, your clearly an outlaw, I’m asking if you and Micah are on your own or you have a gang?” I asked.  
“You know who Dutch is?”  
“Yes, I know of that gang.” I said.  
“Then that should answer you question then.”  
“Yes, it dose.” I said.  
“Well, you need to rest and I need to go fishing.” He said as he scooped me up again and carried me back into the tent. 

He laid me down on his bedroll, “Here you can have your weapons back. It’s goes against my better judgment, because I don’t trust that you won’t shoot me or harm me. But I think you should have them.” He said as he placed them next to me. 

He walked away as soon as he set them beside me.

I laid down and fell asleep, I slept a little while longer. Until I woke to foot steps going past the tent, I grabbed my gun and pointed towards the door. 

“It’s only Arthur, please don’t shoot me.” He said as poked his head inside the tent.  
I put the gun aside and laid back, “Goddamnit don’t sneak up on me.” I whined.  
“You hungry?”  
“Yes,”  
“Good dinner is done.”

He walked over to me and tried to pick me up, I pushed him away and managed to crawl out despite the pain I was in. I crawled over to the log and leaned against it, soon after I was comfortable. I saw something change in his behavior as he handed me some fish and some whiskey to wash it down. 

It was strange I suddenly felt like I could relax a little as I let my guard slip down. I still didn’t trust him, he was acting different from when I first met him. 

 

He was caring and gentle, “Why did you help me?”  
“I told you I don’t know.” He said.  
“Well, that’s fine. I still don’t trust that as your reason because you must have one”  
“Trust it or not I don’t care, same goes for the fact that we don’t trust each other.” He said.  
“Fair enough.”

We went on eating, drinking and talking I still didn’t understand what was going on. Did I get soft while I was in Blackwater? Why am I relaxed around a man? Those question hounded me as time went on.

After we got done with dinner and more bottles of whiskey, I felt more relaxed and enjoying his company. Soon I felt like talking to him more and opening up.

I was seven and my bother Alex was ten, when we lost our oldest brother and family. He was 13 at time he was killed, we lost our family to bad men. They wanted my father to do something for them but he refused, so the bad men came to the house and killed my father in front of us. They took our mother with them, while Damien tried to stop them but they killed him. Alex and I ran away, we didn’t stop until we couldn’t run anymore. 

We stopped on the side of a road in the middle of no where, that’s when we were found by Masons father. He picked us up and brought us to their camp, that’s when I got the name Raven. Alex wasn’t sure at first of calling his sister by a different name but he got used to it. 

Mason was 14 when we were picked up by his father. But we all played games together, those were fun times for me and my brother. We were just innocent children stuck in a dangerous life that we didn’t know about. 

When Alex and I turned into teens, we were included in the robbery and were used to scam people out of there money.  
When I was 16 I killed my first lawman, I had to because he was going to kill Alex. While I was 16 I noticed that Mason was watching me more, one night when the gang was quiet and his father was in his tent. With a whore that he had found in a small town. 

I walked into Mason’s tent we sat there talking for awhile, I quickly realized he didn’t care that he was older then me. He pulled me into his lap, we sat there kissing until one thing led to another. I was curled up naked next to him. 

Years later Alex was killed trying to protect the man, who we came to call our father. Mason became the leader after his father was killed. Mason changed after that and started treating me poorly, that’s when he started abusing me and whoring me out.

“And that’s all my story.” I said after telling him everything.  
Why did I tell him about the first time I joined Mason in his tent? I thought no matter now it’s not that I can take it back.

“I’m not going to ask how he abused you, I figure you’ll tell me in time. So if Raven isn’t your name what is it?”  
“I don’t know my real name, beside that little girl died the same day as her parents did.” I said. 

In truth I knew my real name, but no one has called me by that name in a long time. I rather not be called by that name again.

 

“How did you get out here?”  
“I believe it’s your turn for story time.” I said.  
“Fine,” Then he went on telling me his story,  
“Ok I told you that now tell me, why are you out here alone?” He asked.

“To make a long story short I’m out here because I was kicked out of Masons gang, I killed them before I faked my death.”  
“That’s not all of it,”  
“Most of it.” I said before deciding to tell more.

“Well, I guess we should get some sleep now.” He said.

I didn’t say anything, I just curled up next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep on Arthur shoulder soon as I relaxed.

Like I use to with Mason before everything gone to shit. Before Mason started treating me as a whore, also having some of the gang members play with his whore. While he watched them abuse and force themselves on me, he seemed to enjoy watching it. 

For the extra cash he started whoring me out to other men, when I refused he abused me. The men that Mason forced on me and the men I had to service. Mason had his turn abusing his whore as well, I was glad to kill him. 

Morning came, I woke to find myself curled up in Arthur lap with my head tucked under his chin, my head resting against his chest. By the sounds of his breathing I knew he was sound asleep, so I thought when I started to move away he put his hand on my arm.

“Hey leaving so soon.” He said.  
“Why aren’t you asleep?”  
“Because I woke to find you crawling into my lap, I just left you there.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“There’s no need to be sorry.” he said.  
“Despite what you think or say this isn’t alright with me.”  
“Fine, off you go.” He said as he roughly shoved me off. 

He got up and went to pick up camp. 

While he was picking up, I tried to get up but found that I couldn’t stand up. I kept trying until he walked over to me, “Stop that! You shouldn’t be trying to stand.” He said before he went to finish picking up. 

 

After awhile he was done picking up the rest of the camp, he walked to where I managed to drag myself which was on the log. 

“Do I have your permission to pick you up?”  
“It’s not like I have a choice.” I said.  
“No, you don’t.” He said in that same cold tone he had last night.

I didn’t say anything to that, I only gave him a small nod. 

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his horse. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his back, I must have been still tired or just got bored of watching the countryside go by. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he stopped and told me to move up. 

“Why?”  
“Because I’m not going to have you fall off, while we are on the road.” He said as he got off.

I didn’t ask anymore because I realized I had fallen asleep, he must of noticed that my grip on his waist wasn’t very tight. So I moved up and he got back on the horse behind me. I allowed myself to relax against him, I started to like being in his arms, before I knew it I fell asleep against him.

I didn’t wake until he stopped and got off, I looked at him wondering what was going on.

“Why did you stop?”  
“Because we are here, you slept the whole trip.”  
“Oh,”  
“I understand why you would sleep, because you’ve been thru a lot and your weak from all that you have been thru.” He said as he got off. I leaned over and grabbed onto him. 

He helped me down off the horse, he carried me over to his tent and placed me on his cot. Someone walked over to us, I only sat there watching them.

“Dutch.” Arthur said.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Raven Star.” I said.  
“Oh well, she must like you Arthur because your still standing which means she hasn’t cut anything off of you.” Dutch replied.  
“Arthur is a whole man, I haven’t harmed him.”

Arthur told him everything that happened to me. 

“Well, your safe here.”  
“Yeah sure.” I said not believing him, because I knew Micah was around here. I saw him standing by a tree soon after we got here.  
“You can use one of the camp horses in the meantime they will get you around.” Dutch said.  
“I won’t need a horse for a while, but thanks Dutch.” I said.  
“Well, I’ll let you rest now.” Dutch said before he left us alone. 

 

Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, he must of noticed my discomfort or something. I wasn’t sure why he did it, it could have been a warning of some kind. That was something I wasn’t going to test, I wasn’t going to do anything to step out of line. 

I didn’t like being around a lot of men, I don’t trust any of them. I was glad to see there were women, around which meant no harm will come to me. Because they looked like they were friendly with the men, they weren’t afraid of them and the gang looked like a huge family.

Arthur changed the bandages, “So how did you get that scar by the way?”He asked.  
“I got it when a gang member tried to rape me, I cut him in the attempt and cut me instead of raping me.”

“You don’t have to worry about anyone harming you here, Micah can’t get to you while Dutch is watching over the camp. We protect each other, expect for Micah he doesn’t care about anyone but himself. But trust me when I say you are safe here, the women will keep you safe if you don’t feel that the men will.” 

“Thanks.” I replied.  
“I have to go see Dutch about something, you rest now.” he said before he walked away.


	4. earning trust

Chapter 4 

It took several months for me to get back on my feet fully, and to make a good recovery from all that I had been thru. But now I walked with a limp, I doubt my leg will ever recover fully. I didn’t care because I was tired of needing help to get around, I was also tired of just sitting around because I had no other choice.

Soon as I was back on my feet, I did some work around camp. After I was done with my work around camp, I went to the river to fish or just sat there and watched it go by. I was glad the men were so friendly and nice to me, they all helped me when I needed help. I let them because I didn’t feel threatened by them, I finally found out the world wasn’t full with cruel men. There’s some nice and gentle ones, but I was still nervous around the men in the gang. 

Apart from Micah he made sure I knew he was cruel, every time he noticed I was alone and walking around the camp. 

While I was walking around camp when Micah called out, “hey whore you know you threatened the wrong man?” Micah said as he trapped me against a tree.  
“Leave me alone.” I said as I went slap him.  
He caught my hand, “No, “ He said as he twisted my wrist.  
“Let go of me your hurting me.”  
“Good, because you have pain coming your way someday and your powerless to stop me.” He said before he went on telling me what he would love to do to me.  
“Micah leave her alone.” Few of the women said.  
“What can you women do to stop me?” He asked as he pulled me from the tree and twisted my arm behind my back. 

Just then Arthur came over, “Leave her alone.” he said.  
“Arthur can’t protect you all the time.” He said as he shoved me towards Arthur. I fell to my knees in front of Arthur,  
I sat there watching Arthur. 

I noticed he was a lot different from the man I first met, he was like the man that was helping me. He moved closer to Micah, he was acting like he would protect me from anything. Not bring me any harm maybe he only threaten to rape me just to see my reaction. I still had my doubts when a man threatens to rape me, I always get it in the end that’s why I have a strong mistrust of men.

Dutch came over and put himself between both men, “Whatever is going on end it now.”  
“He was bugging her again.” Arthur said.  
“Well, break it up.”  
Micah moved past them and knelt beside me, “Just you wait little missy I’m not done with you, when you don’t have Arthur’s protection I’ll be there and make you suffer.”  
“Enough Micah when Arthur not here she’s under my protection, so leave her alone.” Dutch said.

Micah didn’t say anything he only walked away. 

Dutch and Arthur helped me up off me knees. I looked around and saw others looking our way, I just waved and smiled to let them know all is good. John and Abigail came over see if I was alright, they just stayed there watching us. After they saw everything was alright they walked off.

 

“You want to go for a walk.” Arthur asked.  
“I would like that if it’s ok with Dutch.”  
“Yes, go for a walk you two.” Dutch said before he walked away.

We went on our walk, we had a good talk. We walked until my leg started hurting and we headed back to camp. 

It was late when we got back, so he walked me over to my tent, “Thanks.”  
“No, problem I enjoy your company Raven.” He said before he left me sitting on my cot.

This is my life now, being in a gang again and living in fear that Micah will find a way to punish me for threatening him. But I wasn’t alone the gang had my back, I knew I shouldn’t be in fear but I couldn’t help it. Everything that has happen to me in the past has me thinking, if there’s a will there a way. Meaning Micah has the will to find a way to hurt me, which means he will find a way to get to me. This has me fearful knowing he’s going to make me suffer and he knows that I’m afraid of him.

I sat there on my cot thinking, I was still so confused about the whole thing with Arthur. I still couldn’t understand why I let him get that close to me, yes I needed help and he was there to help me. I don’t understand why I allowed it or why I wasn’t afraid of him. The most important thing I didn’t understand, why I felt I could relax and let my guard down when I was around him?

All those things had me puzzled, I never felt I could relax enough to let my guard down with any man. Why him? Why hasn’t he tried any thing with me? He seems dead set on raping me but hasn’t tried anything, he had a lot of chances to but did nothing. No, with me wondering this doesn’t mean I want him to rape me, I’m just confused. Why does he not seem interested anymore? No since in worrying about it. I thought as I laid down and I fell into a dream and was a dream about Arthur attacking me. 

I woke up before it got to brutal, I know that’s where it would have gone. I normally wouldn’t worry about dreams but there was something about this one that has me on edge. I went back to sleep and slept in a dreamless sleep until morning, I had forgotten about the dream. 

I got up and had breakfast after I did my morning chores, after I was done I went down to the river. Where I found Arthur already there fishing, I stood there watching him for a moment. 

Before I decided to walk down to the water to join him, “Do mind if I join you?”  
“No, I would like you to join me.” He said.

We stood there fishing and enjoying each other company. 

“I don’t understand why I feel I can trust you when I’m around you. Maybe you can help me, what is it about you that makes me trust that you won’t rape or harm me in any way?”  
He looked at me, “I don’t know how to answer that, but know this you can trust me.” He said.  
“You have to earn trust.”  
“You’ll trust me someday.” He said.

We just went on fishing and talking. After we caught as much as we can carry.

“Hey Raven you can fish with me anytime.”  
“I would like that.” I said.  
“How about you come hunting with me?”  
“I could easily shoot someone but I couldn’t shoot an animal.” I said.  
“Fair enough.”

With that said we packed up everything and headed back to camp.

That wasn’t the real reason I refused to go hunting. I haven’t been hunting since the time something bad happened to me on a hunting trip, when I was still a teen and Alex was still alive. Mason, Alex and I were hunting when it happened.

When we were captured by a rival gang, they beat us and they forced my brother and Mason to watch while a few of their members took turns raping me. After they were done they sent us on our way, after sometime we made it back to our hideout. That’s the real reason why I refused to go hunting, not because I was afraid of it happening again. I didn’t want to remember the events of that day.

One day I was done with my chores around camp, Arthur wasn’t around to go for a walk because he was off hunting. I didn’t want to wait for him, to come back for our daily walks when he wasn’t working. I enjoyed having those walks it was a chance to get away from the camp and most important Micah and his threatening me. It was a chance for me to talk and enjoy my time with Arthur apart from fishing. 

I went for a ride thru the woods, until I came across a hot spring. I decided to take a bath, little did I know someone was already here. I started removing my clothes, when I heard a sound come from the spring. 

I walked over to see who or what it was and saw it was Arthur, he was standing in hip deep water. I stood there watching him as he was taking a bath. I moved closer to get a better view staying in the bushes, I watched him hoping to see more of him. From the spot I was in I could see his pile of clothes, so I stayed and watched him as he walked out and got dressed. Soon as he was dressed and left, I took a bath and sat there on rock thinking about what it would be like to be under him. 

Oh stop that Raven you know you shouldn’t think that way about a friend, but being a whore for so long I couldn’t help not wondering it. I shook the thoughts out of my head and took a bath, while I was bathing I felt someone watching me. But I just thought it was nothing, until I heard a sound in the bushes alerting me. I just thought it was a deer or something, after that sound the feeling of being watched was gone.

 

A week later while I was fishing with Arthur.

“Arthur I would like to work with you.”  
He started asking questions to see if I’m good at anything that he’s doing on his work.  
I told him as for fun I scammed Hosea at out of something, “So you’re a con artiest?”  
“Yes, I can do anything, so please take me with you when you go.”  
“Sure I’ll have to see what Dutch say first.” He said  
“Thanks.”

After awhile of fishing went back to camp, we went over to Dutch.

“I would like to start working with Arthur if that’s ok with you Dutch.” I said.  
“Yes, that’s a great idea, I’m sure you two make a good pair.”  
“Thanks,” We said and walked away to get ready to go.

“Go get changed because you don’t have to wear a dress while we are out. There no need for you to fit in with the ladies.” Arthur told me.  
“Thanks,” I said happily before going to get changed.

I went and changed into a blouse and a pair a jeans, I tied my scarf back around my neck. It felt odd to be wearing it again after so long of not wearing it. Same goes for the gun belt, I haven’t worn it for awhile I had forgotten what it’s like to be wearing it. As for my knife I always had it, I found a way to hide it in my boot. Since I couldn’t have it on my waist. After I joined Dutch’s gang I had to make myself to wear a dress, it was hard to get use to but I wanted to fit in. 

I was glad to be free from camp and Micah, I finally felt and looked the part of an outlaw again. 

After I was ready we were on our way on our first job together, and our first night away from camp. We checked into a hotel the only room that wasn’t full had only one bed. We took it anyway because I wanted a bed for a change plus we needed to wash up. 

After our baths we were in the room, I was sitting on the bed and Arthur was standing next me. 

“We don’t have to share the bed, if you don’t want to” He said as he knelt in front me.  
I looked at him with a nervous look, I didn’t say anything.  
“I can sleep on the floor.” He said as he went to stand.  
I grabbed his wrist, “I trust you, you can share the bed with me.”  
“Alright.”

With that said we went to bed and fell asleep. 

 

Few weeks later

Not much changed over the weeks, I enjoyed working with him and being with him. The only thing did change due to us sharing a bed, I couldn’t get that image of seeing him nude out of my head. I couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like being under him. 

I started to long to touch him, I reached out and lightly started to trace his chest and lips with my fingertips. He jerked in his sleep, I thought I saw his eyes pop open. But the light from the moon wasn’t bright enough for me to tell, he just whimpered my name and moved away.

The following night that we had to share a bed, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss those soft lips. Yes, I know he kissed me before, but I wanted to know what it would like to have those lips forced on mine. I pressed my lips against his, he jerked in his asleep again while my lips were against his. He kissed me back me while he was still asleep, I pulled away and went to sleep. 

The longing quickly turned into lust, I started to lust after Arthur right after the sexual dreams started.

In one of the dreams I was all over him pleading him to take me. I woke to soon before he took me, I let out a little moan in my sleep. I rolled onto my other side so I wasn’t facing him. 

This went on for a few nights of me sneaking kisses, the dream became more real feeling. I was awaking up to moaning in my sleep, the moaning became louder as the dream became more real. But it always ending in disappointment when I woke before he put an end to my need and took me. This time I swear I heard the words come out of my mouth, they sounded like Arthur I want you so bad I said in a moan. 

Oh dear god I can’t take these dreams any more, I want more then anything to have my dreams come true and to have him ravish me. 

One night after waking up in the middle of the night, after a dream ended. I found my hands in places that I wanted him to touch me again. One hand up on my breast and the other in my underwear between my thighs. I got up and walked over to the water basin next to the window, I splashed water in my face in order to cool myself down. But it didn’t work, I walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off and went to sleep in the chair. 

I slept until morning I was the first one up, I started picking my stuff up. While I was busy I heard him awaken, I could feel his eyes on me while I tried to keep myself busy.

 

When I got closer to him, he snaked his arm around my waist. Soon as I was his captive he jerked me into his lap, “You have me now, what are you going to do?” I asked in a teasing fashion.  
“I haven’t decided yet, I was just trying to get you to stop working so frantic. Why are you so frantic?”  
“No, reason I just like to keep busy.” I said.  
“I think I know the real reason.”  
“You know I been dreaming about you fucking me?” I asked.  
“Yes, I know you have been dreaming about me ravishing you. Oh god I really want to fuck you and to make your dream come true. I also know you’ve been sneaking kisses and touching me while you thought I was asleep.” 

I tried to squirm out of his grasp, “Won’t Dutch be angry if we aren’t there in time?” I asked nervously. 

I wanted and needed him but I was still nervous about the rape threat, still a shadow in my mind. I knew and I trusted him fully but the threat never left my mind, I wanted him to take me but not by force.

He sighed, “Don’t worry, I won’t because your nervous. Dutch will be angry if we aren’t there in time, but he can wait.” 

Without me responding to him, his lips were on mine again. This time I wanted it, I welcoming fell into the kiss without a second thought.

With our lips locked together, he managed to lay me on the bed without breaking the kiss. After he had me on the bed he put himself on top of me. I yearned for him so long, I didn’t waste time in wrapping myself around him. As we kissed we ground our bodies against each other, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. 

I just lay there under him looking at him, wondering what was going to happen next.  
He moved to his knees. 

I sat up, “I don’t know why I was sneaking kisses.”  
“Is it because you love me?” He said  
“ I don’t know what love is.”  
“I’d love to show you what love is, you if like.” he said as moved on top of me again.

I saw the lustful look return to his eyes, this time it was different. It held a look of gentleness and care behind it, I saw something in it but I didn’t know what it was. I was still unsure of the look, there was something I was sure about and knew I could trust that he wasn’t going to rape me. But I was still highly nervous about that look because the thought of him raping me was still in my mind.

“No, get off me.” I said as I shoved him off me.  
“Fine,” He said as he got up and walked out.

 

I followed him, and found him standing next to his horse.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, let’s just go.” He said before he got on. 

I thought I heard pain in his voice or something. I didn’t understand what was happening between us. Do I love him? Is that the reason why I longed for him?

We only had to share a horse when Dutch and the gang needed the all the camp horses. I enjoyed the times we had to share a horse, I liked getting on horse behind him and wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his back. 

He sighed, “I wish you knew how I felt about you.” He said softy.  
“What?” I asked as I took my place behind him.  
“Nothing.” He said as we headed back.

We went back to camp and tried to go back to the way things were, but everything has changed between us. I tried many times to talk to him but he would walk away from me. I felt helpless and alone I had no clue what to do. After a few failed attempts to get him to talk to me, I grabbed him by the arm.

“Leave me alone Raven.” He said.  
“No, why can’t you just talk to me?”  
“I don’t want to.” He said as he broke my hold on his arm.  
“Please Arthur.”  
“No,”

A lot of tension built between us and we started to fight. 

After the fighting started Dutch came over to me, “What the hell is going on between you two?”  
“I don’t know.” I said.  
“Since you to aren’t getting along you are stuck here.”  
“Fine,” I said.

Dutch walked over to Arthur, I noticed he wasn’t getting much luck on getting answers from him. Dutch just left him alone.

Few fights later I left Arthur in pain, after smacking him and kicking him, Dutch came over and got between us. He grabbed me by the arm and took me over to the other side of the camp.

“Enough, since you two aren’t getting along. You both stay on opposite sides of the camp, I don’t want to hear you two getting near each other.” Dutch said. 

“You stay here on your side, he’ll stay over there. No more fighting.” He said as he sat me down on my cot.


	5. learning love

Chapter 5 

Few weeks later, I still couldn’t get those lustful needs out of my head, why the fuck did I back down or better yet why did I ruin everything that was happening. I thought.

One night when Arthur had some time off, he was sitting at the fire on his side of the camp drinking with who ever wanted to sit by him. He was getting more annoying to others as well, he was quick to lose his temper with them too. He sat there with a bottle next to him and one in his hand.

I was drinking but didn’t really feel like drinking, as I played poker on my side of the camp. After it got late, who I was playing with got tired of playing or losing and left me to sit there alone. While I sat there I started thinking that I should admit to him how I feel, despite the fear of it ending the same way. He needs to know that I love him. Then I can sleep easy with him knowing, I can’t sleep knowing I caused this tension.

I looked over at him, he just sat there looking at the bottle in his hand in deep thought. I waited for Dutch to go into his tent before I decided to move. I went to my tent to let my hair down and removed some clothing. 

I walked over to him, “What has you so deep in thought?” I asked as I looked down at him.  
“Nothing.” He said as he straighten his legs out in front of him.  
I stood there watching him for a moment, he just sat there looking up at me.  
“Okay may I sit?”  
“Yes,”

I straddled his legs, he just sat there watching me.  
“There are other places for you sit, why are you straddling my lap?”

“You will know that in due time, that’s not important right now Arthur. I want to stop the fighting between us, I want to be at your side again. If you don’t want that just tell me and you’ll never see me again.”  
“I wish for you to stay with me please,” He replied with a panicked tone as he grabbed onto me.

“Okay I’ll stay.”  
“Good.” He said as he relaxed.  
“I loved it when you kissed me.”  
“I loved you at that same time. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t know how.” I said

He sighed, “I’m sorry for what I did, I should of known you were unsure of what was going on. I loved you that same moment, I don’t have a ring to give you to ask you officially. Please will you marry me?”

 

The question caught me off guard. I didn’t expect him to ask me to marry him, I was at a loss for words I had no clue what to say.

I just sat there dumbfounded, I didn’t know he loved me that much to ask me to marry him. 

“Please say something.” He pleaded

I lightly kissed his lips, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with raw heated passion. I moaned against his lips before breaking away, “I can see that you do, of course I will marry you.” I said.  
“I love you Raven.”  
“And I love you Arthur, please will you put an end to my longing I have for you inside me. I can’t bare it anymore, I need you inside me.” I said whispering in his ear while I gently nipped his ear.

I moved my mouth to his neck to kiss and suck on it, while my hands went on the buttons on his shirt. I got annoyed with them because it was taking to long to get it open. 

I gave it a hard tug and it came open, soon as it was open I didn’t waste time in letting my hands roam his chest. I moved my mouth down to his chest, he just sat there letting me explore his chest with my hand and mouth. I stopped when I got to his nipple, I kissed and licked it before sucking on it. I went to the other and gave it the same favor before pulling away from his chest.

“Arthur please put your hands on me.”

I sat there watching while he ran his hands up my thighs, I moaned when his fingers brushed against my pussy. I kissed him and we sat there kissing, the kissing grew more intense and more passionate. 

I ground myself against him, I felt him grow hard beneath me. With my body begging me to reach down and pull his cock from his pants, I overcame the urge to remove his cock from his pants and take what I wanted. I wanted more then anything to remove his cock from his pants and slip myself onto it. I knew if I did that this beautiful tender moment would end to soon. 

We had all night to make love, there was no need to rush into it. I thought as I kissed his neck and along his collar bone. All the while my hands caressed his chest, sometimes I ran my tongue along his neck and collar bone. 

Oh sweet torture I’m putting both of us thru, he quickly turned the tables by lightly tracing my pussy. I moaned loudly when he pushed his finger inside me, he tried to keep me from crying out loudly by pressing my face against his neck.

I wasn’t having him muffling me, I wanted him to hear me or hear the effect that he was having over me. 

I bit him, he yelped at the sudden pain, “Sorry.” I quickly said after I realized I hurt him.  
“How much I would love to hear you moan in ecstasy, but try to keep your cries of pleasure down. I’ve wanted this for so long, but you must try to keep quiet because we don’t need to wake everyone up.”  
“I’ll try.” I said.  
“Good girl.”

 

He went back to mimicking what he will be doing later with his cock, he added another finger inside me. The pleasure raged thru me as I moved my hips along with his fingers slipping in and out. I moved my hands to his shoulders, I curled my fingers making my fingernails go into his shoulders. I threw my head back and stared at the night sky, as he kept pumping me with his fingers. 

With my eyes closed I came all over his fingers, moaning his name loudly to the heavens. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slumped against his shoulder. While panting and moaning as he removed his fingers from me, I kissed his neck and moved my mouth to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

He broke the kiss, “Please get off.” I heard him say.

I slowly ran my hands down his chest, as I kissed down his chest. I moved so I would be straddling his knees as I kissed his stomach, I rubbed his hard on with my hand.

He grasped my shoulder and shoved me off him, “Oh you are a tease huh?”  
“I can be.” I said as I watched him get to his knees.

I moved over to him, I looked down and saw how uncomfortable he was.

“Well let’s get those pants down, because that looks painful.” I said as I reached out and unzipped his jeans and shoved them down until they were mid thigh. 

I reached out and touched his cock, I ran my thumb over the head and watched his reaction as he lightly thrust against my hand. “Hmmmmm you like that do you?” 

He only moaned loudly and threw his head back, before going back to watch what I was going to do next.

“What do you want Arthur?”  
“Huh.. What?” He said not completely understanding the question.  
“You want a mouth wrapped around your cock or a hand?” I get to play with you because you had your turn.”  
“I don’t care just touch me.” He said as he sat on the ground.  
“As you wish master.” I said as I slowly ran my hand along his thigh until I stopped before taking him in my grasp.  
“Master?” He asked he sat there watching my hand like a cat watching a mouse.  
“Please.” He pleaded when I hadn’t made a move.  
“That’s was out of habit, sorry Arthur I didn’t mean to call you master.”  
“Please would you touch me.” He pleaded.  
“As you wish my love.”

I wrapped my hand around him and started stroking him, I watched as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. I just let myself fall into stroking his hardened length, I completely forgot about the raw passion and desire burning inside me like a raging wildfire.

Within moments he tried to get me to stop, but I was lost in what I was doing. I didn’t hear his cries for me stop stroking him. He suddenly grabbed me and he pinned me down on the ground. 

 

He kissed my neck as his hands worked there magic opening my blouse. Soon as he had it open, he ran his tongue along my scar. I cried out and bucked against him, I heard something being torn from me. I realized it was my camisole being torn open, after he got access to my breast he didn’t waste time in taking one into his mouth. He sucked on it and played with the other one.

“Oh god please Arthur take me.” I cried as I remembered passion, the need and desire to have him inside me burning thru me like wildfire.

He moved away from my breast and looked me in my eyes, “No, you need to learn your place and not tease me so much.”  
“I’m sorry, I won’t do again.” I whimpered.

He said nothing much and kissed his way down my scar, he kissed his way down my body. He shoved my skirt out of his way. I felt him press his lips against me, I cried out when he started licking and sucking at my pussy. It was to much pleasure I tried to pull myself away from him, he grabbed me and held me in place.

“Arthur please stop, I can’t take much more.” I whimpered as I writhed under him. He didn’t say anything he only gave me a smirk before returning to his task.

I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, “Arthur please let me feel you inside me.” I whimpered in a plead.  
He untangled my fingers from his long hair, “No,” He said before returning back between my legs. 

He went back to torturing me, I kept pleading for him to be inside me. I writhed under him, I felt like I was going to drown in so much pleasure, “Arthur please fuck me.” I kept repeating my pleads loudly to the heavens.

He ignored my pleads, my pleads fell on deaf ears. In the middle of being tortured to no end, I heard some of the gang members having sex. I closed my eyes and let myself drown in the pleasure while my climax took me, I came into his mouth.

I opened my eyes, I saw him smirking at me while he hovered over me. He just stared into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes, I laid under him as a whimpering and moaning heap of a woman.

“Pretty.” I mumbled.  
“Raven,”  
“Pretty.” 

He smacked me hard to get my attention, I blinked up at him. “Why did you hit me?”  
“I’m sorry that was the only way I could think of to get you to stop saying pretty and staring at me.” He said.  
“Oh god please let me feel you inside me.” I whimpered. 

He kissed me as he slipped himself inside me, he started thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around him, as I moved with him. I started running my hands along his back, while we were making love.

 

I ran my fingers along his back as we let our bodies move as one. I started digging my finger nails into him. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them down with his hand, as he thrust into me. It was the second time in my life someone was very gentle and handled me with care while having sex with me.

He rolled us over and put me on top of him, I rode him long and hard. I could feet his fingers digging into my hips, I was sure they would leave a bruise afterwards.  
“Please shot your seed inside me, I need to feel you cum.” I pleaded with a loud moan.  
“As you wish my love.” he said with a moan.

With that said he bucked wildly into me and came, I came with him before collapsing onto him. 

While I laid there with him still inside me, I laid my head upon his chest. Where I listened to his breathing and his heart. I fell asleep feeling complete and loved for the first time in my life, where in the middle of the night I found myself pinned under him again. After taking a short break after the second round we were going at it again, this time I was on top the whole time.

The morning came, I woke up at first light. I was still on top of him and he was still inside on me. It appeared that he was still in deep sleep, I tried to move but he caught me by the arm.

I sat there looking down at him, “I thought you were asleep, so I was going to just let you sleep.”  
“No, I wanted to see what you were going to do when you thought I was asleep.” He said.

I laid my head down on his chest, just laid there letting all the events wash over me. I felt better knowing all tension was gone over a night of passion. It was refreshing to feel relaxed and loved, something I never thought I would feel by one man. All I knew was pain and being used by a man. 

“Thank you.” I said.  
“For what?”  
I moved so I can look him in the eyes, “Thanks for showing me there is more then pain and suffering in the world. Thanks for showing me there’s kindness and love in the world.”

“Your welcome.” He said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
“I only told you very little because I’m not comfortable sharing it, but in time you’ll know.”  
“You’ll share it with me.”He said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.  
“Yes,”  
“I love you.” He said just before he kissed me.

 

We laid there kissing and caressing each other, we were so wrapped up with each other. We forgot we were out in the open, where everyone could see what was going on.

We broke our mouths apart when we heard someone say.

“It’s nice to know that the butcher of men, didn’t kill my best man that I have around during the night.”

I froze in one spot when I heard Dutch speak as he was standing over us, then I realized my breast was bare and pressed against Arthur bare chest. Somewhere in the middle of everything I failed to noticed, that he tore the thin fabric of my camisole. Leaving my breast bare for him to do whatever he wanted to them.

“Dutch, I was hoping you weren’t going to catch me disobeying you. Please don’t be mad at me, I couldn’t stay away from him.”  
He laughed at me, “No, I’m not mad at you, I’m happy the best people I’ve got can work together again.” He said before he walked away.  
“Do you want to go fishing?” he asked.  
“Yes,”

I didn’t want to move from him, I wanted to stay on top of him. But I didn’t want everyone to see what we’ve been up to during the night. I have a feeling that they knew we were fucking the night away, since we fucked a few times in the night. 

But they didn’t need to see us laying together like we were, so I removed myself from him. I felt empty without having his cock inside me, I looked at him and smiled as I buttoned my blouse up. He stood up and pulled his pants back up and fastened them. 

He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead, “I love you, I always will.”  
“And I love you, you are mine.”  
“You bet your beautiful ass that I am yours.” He said as he pulled away. He walked over to his tent, he pulled a shirt out of his chest by his cot. 

“Don’t have to wear a shirt?” I asked.  
“Yes, unless you want me sunburned.”  
“No,” I said.  
“That’s what I thought.” He said as he put it on and buttoned up. Before we left I changed clothes, I changed into a dress.

We went to the river to fish, we tried to fish until Arthur got bored. He reeled in and laid his pole down, and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like, to have you completely bare under me.” He said as he kissed along me neck.  
“You want to go somewhere so you can feel that for yourself.”  
“Yes, lets go to the hot spring where I.. He cut himself off.

 

I reeled my line in and laid the pole down, “Where you did what Arthur?”  
“Where I watched you bathe.” he said.  
“Well, I have a confession. I watched you before taking a bath myself, I waited until I thought you left. We can do that if you so wish, I love to be completely naked under you.” 

With that we got on the horse and headed to the hot spring, I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around him. While we were on our way, I got bored so I unzipped his pants and started stroking him. Until he gripped my wrist and held it, “Stop please.” He whined.  
“Alright.” 

He let go and I moved my hand away from him, I slipped it under his shirt and played with his chest hair and nipples.

“Well, after last night I think we need to get you a horse of your own, because we can’t keep sharing a horse if your going to play with me.” He said as he squirmed away from my hand. He noticed my hand started to drift to his crotch again, he smacked my hand in order to keep it from going to his crotch.

“Come on Arthur, I like playing with it.” I whined.  
“If you keep playing with it, I’ll have to put you in place again.” 

I quickly caught the meaning behind those words, after I lost myself and teased him to much last night. He returned the flavor and put me in my place. 

“Alright your no fun.” I pouted.

The rest of the ride to the hot spring, I was on my best behavior more or less. With a few light touches against his cock and nipples, a few times he had to smack my hand from him.

We got there in no time flat, he jerked me from the horse and carried me to the spring.

He put me on my feet, I stood there watching him while he removed my dressed and chemise. He dropped to his knees in front of me and grabbed my knickers. He slowly removed them, I stood there naked staring down at him. Before he grabbed me and pulled me down to my knees, I wrapped my arms around him to get myself closer to him. I kissed him, he slipped his hand between my legs and started caressing me.

I broke the kissed and didn’t waste time in stripping him, I laid down on my back in front of him. He didn’t waste time in covering me with his body, I enjoyed the feeling and let my hand roam over him. I just wished our first time was without clothing being in the way. 

It felt good to finally have sex with the man I lusted after for so long, but I wished it was when I could fell his nakedness while he was on top of me. I knew how he felt wondering what it was like to have me bare under him, I felt the same why wondering what it was like to have his naked flesh against me while we were making love.

After we were done making love to each other, we decided to stay there awhile away from the gang. So we can have our naked fun. On the bank of the spring or in the spring it didn’t matter to me as along as he was inside me. 

 

Days later 

We were getting ready to leave the spring, “Arthur I wanted go rob a bank with you?”  
“Alright.”

With that said we picked up our clothes and got dressed, soon after we were on the road a ways from Blackwater when we found a bank to rob.

After we were done with robbing the bank we went back to Blackwater, he took me to the stables and bought me an all black horse that I named midnight. She was a young horse full and spirit, she seemed wild at times only allowing Arthur and I near her.

We decided to go fishing before going back to camp, we got enough for both us and ate them by the river.

“Well, it’s getting late and it’s my turn to go hunting. I’m sure you have some work that needs done.” He said.  
“Yes,” I said with a sigh.

We went back to camp, Arthur went hunting and I went to work around camp with the girls. They let me know the whole gang heard what was going on, “Yeah Jack wanted to know but I kept him from you.” 

“I’m sorry Abigail I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand.”  
“It’s ok you shouldn’t be sorry for keeping the whole camp awake, with the noise you two were making. At first we thought you two were fighting again, but it changed when you two sounded like you were enjoying yourselves. It’s good to know that you two are back to the way things were.”

They started teasing me, I felt like crawling under a rock. The feeling got worse when Dutch walked over, “It’s nice to know that you and Arthur are back together, but you could have kept the moaning down.” I just looked at him while my face turned red, he laughed and walked away. 

I wanted to run but quickly overcame the situation when Abigail said. “You shouldn’t be sorry because you weren’t the only one that had a night of passion, after I got Jack to settle down again. John came over to me and took me to his tent, I swore I could hear others joining in the fun.”

After my work was done and Arthur was back from hunting. I was walking around camp, until I ran into someone’s chest after walking around a wagon, someone grabbed my arms and stopped me from falling backwards. I looked at the hands that kept me falling on my ass, when I looked at the hands I knew I had just ran into Arthur.

I grabbed his hands and looked at them, “I’m sorry that you bare so many scars on your hands.” I said before I kissed his hands.  
“You were in pain, I understand why you cut them up. I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to almost fall, I was just trying to stop you from avoiding me. Can we go for a walk?”  
“Yes,” 

 

We walked to the river and sat down on the bank. 

“What’s wrong Raven?” He asked.  
He pulled me into his lap, “Nothing.” I said.  
“No, there something bugging you I can tell.”  
“I don’t want to be in this life anymore, I’m afraid that you won’t come with me.” I said.  
“Then we will leave, if that’s what you want. I don’t care as long as your happy. That’s all I care about.” 

After we had our talk, we had to get back to camp and everything went back to the way it was. We moved our tent away from everyone, so we can have our private area.

The weeks went by and everything was like it should be.

We just finished a job and it was late in the night, we decided to stay in a hotel. We were in the hotel bathroom, he was in the tub I was bathing him.

“I been meaning to ask you, why have you agreed to leave this life so quick?”  
“Because of you wanting to leave this life behind.” He said.  
“I know part, tell me the real reason now.”  
“You are my real reason, alright fine you want me to say it because I want out right?” He said.  
“Yes, are you tired of it?”  
“Some of it, but yes I would like a place to settle down.” he said.  
“Well, since we have no plans on doing so, we are stuck with it for now.”  
“Yes, and we need money too.” He said.

After I was done bathing him, he gave me a devilish grin like he was up to something.

“Whatever you are thinking about doing don’t you dare.”  
He grabbed my arm, “What if I do dare, you can’t stop me.” He said before yanking me into the tub with him.  
“Arthur.” I whined.  
“Sorry I wanted you in here with me, beside we haven’t done anything since those times at the spring.”  
“I know because we’ve been to tired or busy, you could have let me undress first.” I replied.  
“By all means let me help you out of those wet clothes.”

With that said we took turns stripping me, soon as we done taking my clothes off. He was already hard and ready to go by the time the last of my clothes were stripped away. Alright this is my fault I put him in this state, I let my hand linger in places that I love to tease. He grabbed me and pulled me to him, I slipped myself onto him. Soon as we were one, our bodies danced together.

After we were done we just sat there until he bathed me, we got out and he handed his shirt to me. I put it on and buttoned it up, while he put his pants on. We left the room after picking up my wet clothes, we went to the room we rented for the night.

We went to bed and slept until morning, I woke up first and buried my face in the pillow. I didn’t want to get out of bed , so I just lay there and tried to go back to sleep.

 

I almost got back to sleep, when I felt him move around next to me. He pulled me to him, “Get up, we need to get back to Dutch.” 

“I don’t want to.” I said as I went deeper into the blankets.  
“I’ll pull you out if have to.” He said as he followed me.  
“You go, tell him I’m dead.” I said as I kicked at him.  
“No, can do.” He said as he grabbed my leg. 

He pinned me down and started tickling me, I squirmed under him.

“Alright you win you pain in the ass man.” I said as I shoved him off me.  
“Ah with your squirming under me caused a little problem.”  
“Well, guess I should do something for you then.” I said.

With that said we didn’t waste time in stripping each other out of our clothes and getting right down to making love.

After we done we laid there together, “You’re a stubborn man.”  
“You’re a stubborn woman.”  
“That’s why we get long so well sweetheart.” I said as I got and dressed. He sighed and followed me.

We went down stairs as soon as we were dressed and had breakfast. After we were done we headed back to camp. After a days ride we got to camp to see if Dutch was going to send us out on another job, but he only said relax for now.

Rest of the day we went on a walk, and went fishing. Then night came and we sat around the fire, I took my place at his side. After dinner was done, I watched the fire while listening to stories from the gang. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to doze. I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew I was in his arms and being carried to our tent.

Soon as he laid me down on our bed, I grabbed his arm before he could pull away from me. “Stay with me.”  
“I’m not tired yet but yes I’ll stay.” He said as he laid down with me. I fell asleep in his arms, he lay there holding me til he too fell asleep.


	6. Powerless

Chapter 6 

Before I knew another month went by and I have been with Dutch’s gang for a year now. I was surprised how time went by so fast, I met Arthur a year ago to this date. 

We were having one of our rare days off, when Dutch didn’t have any work for us to do. So we were spending the time with the gang, Arthur was hunting and I was working around camp. I felt fine the next moment I was sick. After I was done, I was just a heap on the ground wishing I could die. I heard foot steps coming towards me, I looked at who was walking towards me. 

I stayed in the heap, until Abigail helped me to my feet. “I think you might be pregnant.”  
“Maybe, I know you would know because your cute little boy.”  
“I’ll have John hitch up the horse to the wagon, we’ll will take you to town and have you checked out.” she walked away. I saw her go to Dutch first then go to John

I was looking for my scarf it wasn’t where I left it, so I started digging thru Arthur chest of clothes. Until I heard someone walk up to me.

“Hey Raven are you looking for your scarf?” Micah asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw Micah holding my scarf. I backed up and fell over the chest, I landed on the ground. Micah walked over to me, he started waving my scarf into front of me.

“Give that to me.” I said as I went to grab it. 

He grabbed my hand, “No, I won’t just give you your scarf, not before I had my fun with you. I know your afraid of me, because you are powerless against me. You know that your fighting a losing battle, can you see that?”

I pulled my hand from his grasp, “I’m not afraid of you.”  
“You are, I can tell you are, it’s the same fear I felt from you when I beat you up a year ago.”

I tried to get up, so I could leave, he grabbed me by the neck before I could get up.  
“I’m not finished with you, I want to know if you want another scar to go long with the other one.”  
“No,” I said as I broke his grip. 

Soon I was free I went for my knife and held it to his crotch, he grabbed my wrist and made me let go of the knife. He ripped the top of my dressed open before pinning me down, I tried to break free but I quickly realized he was right. 

 

I started to scream for help, he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. 

“Now keep that little mouth of yours shut, save your screams for later. I want you begging and pleading for me to give you mercy. “

I bit him, he punched me hard across the face, “Don’t you do that again or I will slit you to ear to ear.” I tried to scream for help again. “No.. No don’t do that either.” He said as he took his knife and cut my scar open.

I whimpered hoping that someone would save me, before I had to plead for mercy. I didn’t want to give him what he wanted, after he got at the end one my scar. I felt the blood flow out of the wound and to the ground under me.  
He cut the other side of my neck, down to my breast bone same as the wound. The blood pooled on my chest and run down to my stomach where it pooled. 

After he was done he looked me in the eye, “I hear you might be carrying Arthur child, I can change that if you don’t want it.”  
“Leave me alone.” I weakly whimpered.  
“That’s not what I want from you,” He said as he cut the dress off.  
“I’m not going to plead for you to kill me, you’ll get nothing from me.”

He started cutting across my waist, I could feel the blood soaking the ground under me. I felt myself getting weaker by the passing moments, I was barely aware help had come. 

Arthur and John ran over, they pulled Micah from me. John tried to get the worse of the bleeding to stop. He covered me and wrapped me into the blanket as tight as he could, I started crying for Arthur when I started to slip into darkness.

“Arthur get over here.” John yelled.  
Arthur stopped beating Micah and ran over to us, “I think she’s dying Arthur, we need to get her help.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he only carefully picked me and carried me to the wagon.

They took me to Blackwater, John drove us while Arthur was with me in the back on the wagon. He clung to me while repeating please hold on we are almost there I love you. I passed out on the way.

 

Several weeks passed there was no sign the fever breaking, or me waking up. Arthur was starting to lose hope thinking that I was going to die. He did what he could he gave me blood that I lost, but it was unclear if that was enough to save me. He stayed by my side refusing to give up totally, he kept thinking there still a chance I would waken.

One day the fever broke, I woke unaware of what had happened. I didn’t understand why I was in a hospital, I looked at my side and saw Arthur half laying on the bed while sitting in the chair. I placed my hand on his head, he looked up at me and smiled.

“Your awake I thought you were going to leave me.”  
“What are you talking about Arthur?”  
“You don’t remember what happened?”  
“No, all I remember is talking to Abigail and we were talking about me being pregnant. I can’t remember the rest.”  
“Micah attacked you,”  
“What about the baby? If I was pregnant.”  
“You were six weeks, but you lost to much blood from your wounds that Micah gave you. That made you lose the baby.”

I started cry, as I struggled to get up. He grabbed me and pushed me down, “Let me go Arthur, I’m going to shoot that son of bitch.”  
“No, I’m not going to let you go. Your still week and you have to stay here.”

I broke apart and started crying, he crawled into bed with me and held me. He stayed there until a doctor came in, the doctor just looked at him without a word as he checked on me. After he was done he left without a word to us, soon as we were alone I kissed Arthur on the cheek and curled up next to him and fell asleep.

A few months later, I was better except for the new scar and the pain of losing the baby took it’s toll. It started to effect Arthur and my relationship, we didn’t have connection anymore.

Every time he was in the mood for sex, I refused to let him near me. We were stuck with each other, I couldn’t move to a different part of the camp because of Micah. Arthur was annoyed with the situation that he’s now in.

A lot of tension was building up again, I was getting angry at him for no reason. I didn’t handle anger well, he seemed to barely be able to handle my ways of starting fights with him. A few times I tried to go shoot Micah, Arthur would stop me from doing it.

When it came to Arthur trying to help me, it always ended the same, I would pick a fight with him. He would pin me down and try to force me to talk to him, he would have a weeping woman against his chest.

 

One day while I was walking around camp I heard Dutch and Arthur talking.

“Dutch, any ideas what I can do to help Raven?”  
“Yes, take her somewhere away from here. Take as much time as you need.” Dutch said.

I walked away from where I was and sat next to a tree, that’s where he found me. He walked over and knelt in front of me, “What do you say about the two of us going for a trip?”  
“Alright we can go, we need time away.” 

After that said we packed up and left. After several days riding we got to a place that was out in the middle of nowhere, we were staying in the hotel. We decided to stay another night, we were at the saloon drinking. Mostly I was doing all the drinking, he was drinking very little at the time.

He was waiting for a moment to strike, waiting til I had enough whiskey or beer. Whatever that was shoved in front of me in order to get me drunk. I failed to notice he was putting something in my drink before passing it to me. 

“So this was your plan after all? Whatever your plan was I must say it worked. Can we go upstairs?” I said thru my drunkenness.

Arthur pulled the bottle from my hand, he threw one of my arms over his shoulder. I was barely aware of anything I was so drunk and drugged. He dragged me up stairs to our room, after he got me inside the room he kicked the door shut. 

After he kicked the door shut he threw me over his shoulder, he carried me over to the bed and threw me onto the bed.  
I grabbed him and pulled him on me, we jerked off and pulled each others clothes off in a haste.

Within moments we were caught in the roughest sex we ever had.

In the morning I woke sore and still caught under him, I poked at him until he moved off. After he was fully awake we just lay there talking, I noticed he was looking at me. 

“I’m sorry from all the bruise on you it looks like I raped you.”

“No, you didn’t besides I’m no stranger to being raped or pain. I’ve been raped before this and been abused by men. Mason abused me all the time, when he forced me to do something I didn’t want to do. He also would whore me out to other men, when I refused he beat me. The men he forced me to go with they abused me, gang members liked to kick me around sometimes they gang raped me. When it was his time for sex, Mason used me like his sex toy. He was rough with me, he loved making me cry out in pain as he raped me. He loved smacking me around when he was having sex with me, he also wanted me to give him blow jobs. I refused at first that’s when he whipped me with a belt and buckle, after a while he didn’t tell me to do it. He just rammed his cock down my throat.”

 

He pulled me on top of him, and laid there stroking my hair, “Now I understand why you didn’t know what love is, since all you knew was pain and suffering. I love that I got the chance to show you there is more in this life then pain, it sickens me to know you have been thru all that. Tell you the truth about blow jobs since you have given me one, I think I rather have you touching me since you are good with your hands as well. I wanted to know about the scars all over you, I figured you would tell me in time.”

“Some scars are from the abuse, and some are knife fight scars. Since I liked to fight with a knife or fist, I was good in a fight until I met you and Micah. You two I can’t win against in a fight, that’s why Micah got his chance to beat me and cut me up. As for you if you didn’t drug or got me drunk I still couldn’t win a fight, I realized that when I tried to fight you off last night.” I replied.

He sat there without saying anything before asking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how were you raped before?” 

“I was raped several times, one time when I was drinking alone in a saloon months before I was arrested, I was drinking with some guys. I didn’t know they were from a rival gang, they drugged the drink before giving it to me. After they had me good and drugged, they dragged me away from town where they took turns with me. After they were done, they beat me and threw my naked body in the bushes outside of our hideout.”

 

“The first time was when I was a teen, when Alex, Mason and I were hunting and we were captured by another rival gang. I think you can put the rest together.” I said.

“Is that the reason why you refused to go hunting with me?” He asked.  
“Yes, I never liked hunting.”  
“Like it or not from now on your coming with me when I go hunting. I’m not leaving you behind again for Micah to abuse you, he might try to rape you or worse he could kill you.”  
“He almost did kill me.”  
“I know that’s why your staying with me.”

The rest of the day we just stayed there enjoying each others company, we needed the time way from the gang and everything. Whatever we needed to do to repair the holes in our relationship. 

I put him thru hell after losing the baby, angry at him for no reason and not letting him near me. I refused to let him touch me. When he tried to work things out by trapping me under him, it got him nowhere because I would just cry.

I wasn’t mad at Arthur for the whole thing or the rape. As for Micah he saw his chance to get to me so he could hurt me, it wasn’t Arthur fault that he had to go hunting. I’m glad Arthur got there before Micah killed me.


	7. Arthur second chance

Chapter 7 

A month and a half has passed since we had drunken rough sex. I also failed to notice that another year has passed since I joined Dutch’s gang. I understand why I didn’t notice, I’ve been thru so much. We’ve been very busy working so I didn’t notice that another year has gone by. 

Also a month and a half ago I was brutally cut up by Micah, I found myself in that same situation. I got up in the morning feeling fine and had breakfast, I started on some chore but before I started I was sick. I ran as far as I could before falling to my knees and throwing up.

After I was done, I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards me. Arthur knelt beside me and handed me a rag, I wiped my face and fell against him.

He held me to him, “What’s going on with you lately?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“She might be pregnant again, that’s if you two have been having sex after all that happened.” Abigail said from behind.  
“Yes, we have if that’s any of your business, I’ll take her to Blackwater and have her checked out.”  
“Good idea,”

This time there was no point of a scarf, because I have two scars on both side of my neck. If the law or whoever were to see me they wouldn’t know it was the butcher of men. I stopped doing it, because I always had Arthur at my back and I felt safe with him. I had no reason to be the butcher of men, because he was there to keep them away from me.

I walked over to Midnight and patted her, before getting on her. I sat there waiting for Arthur, I saw Micah watching me from his spot by the tree. I knew I was safe because of Midnight, she would kick him if he got close to us. After a while Arthur came over and got on his horse.

We were set on half a days ride to Blackwater and the doctors office. Arthur sat and waited until I got done at the doctors office, Soon as he saw me, he walked over and put an arm around me. 

“Well, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Outside.”

We walked outside, started down the street. Soon as we had gone a few blocks away.

“You got me pregnant again.”I said  
“Let go for walk.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you not happy?” I asked.  
“I am happy.”  
“I love you.” I said.  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “I love too.” 

 

We walked until the sun was setting, I was tired of walking because my leg never recovered fully. From being almost crashed under Amber, all the walking caused it to hurt and I was having a hard time walking.

He picked up me and carried me to the water, where we sat to watch the sun set. While I was sitting in his lap, I felt him digging thru his pockets for something. 

I crawled off his lap, “What are looking for?”  
He looked at me and grabbed my hand,”This.” He said as he slipped a ring on my finger.

I looked at it and back at him, “Your officially asking me to marry you?”  
“Yes, this ring is a promise I’m going to marry you, that’s if you still want me.”  
“Of course I do.” I said before I kissed him. 

We sat there kissing under the fading light after a while this kissing became heavy. I started pulling at his clothes, I didn’t care if we were out where people could see us. I just wanted him to make love to me, he used his strength to pry me off him. 

I knew that I couldn’t beat him, but I still wanted to play the game with him. I used his strength against him, made it hard for him to pry me from him. He noticed I was playing a cat and mouse game with him, so he played along with me.

“Not here Raven, not where people can see us fucking.” He said when he finally got my hands free from his shirt.  
“Please Arthur I don’t care.” I said as I got my hands free from his grasp. 

I tried removing it again, he got free from me and got up. 

“Well, I don’t want people watching us.”  
“You are not getting away from me.” I said as I jumped onto him. 

He slipped from my grip and we went to the saloon and rented a room. The placed looked different from the last time I was here. I couldn’t of cared less of what happened to the place, I just cared about him and the fact I wanted him.

I pulled him into the room, once inside I aggressively shoved him against the door. The door shook under him, I could swear I thought I broke the door. I shoved my knees between his legs, making him straddle my knee as I grabbed his cock and started roughly palming it thru his jeans.

“Easy woman.” He said as the pain got to much.  
“Live with it.” I said as I saw pain clear as day on his face.  
“Why are you so aggressive as of late?”  
“I don’t know.”

 

I aggressively tore open his shirt and left it hanging open, I undid his gun belt then the belt that was holding his jeans up. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, I shoved them down until they were around his ankles where he kicked them off.

He scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed, he took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Before removing my dress and whatever else was in his way.

Soon after our clothes lay forgotten on the floor, I had him pinned to the bed with his cock inside me. We laid there roughly and aggressively kissing, until I bit him. 

He pulled away, “No, bitting.” He said.  
“Live with it.” I replied aggressively. 

We went back to kissing while we fought over who was going to be on top, after sometime rolling and fighting over who wins. I decided to give in and let him be on top this time, moments later he gave one more powerful thrust into me.

He laid his head on my chest, I slipped my hand into his and lacing my fingers with his. While I was running my fingers of the other hand thru his hair.

We laid there for a few moments before he decided to move off and lay next to me on his stomach. I was laying on my side propped up on my elbow, I ran my fingers along his spine and other places on his back.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Well, as long as you are with me and the mother of my child, you are safe. I’m not going to let that happen again.” He said out of the blue.  
“Again what happened?” I asked.

“Oh long go I had a son and his mother was a waitress. We met when we were young. She knew what kind of life I lead, but I wasn’t going to let that in the way. I spent every time I was free with them until I found out they were shot over 10 dollars. I’ll take you from this life so we have a place to raise our child, I won’t let you down. I would die for you if I have to.”

“I love you.” I said.  
“And I love you Raven, well we should get some sleep.”  
“Yeah maybe your right.” I said as I watched him move to his side. 

I moved closer and kissed him before curling up in front of him, we were soon fast asleep.

We slept until the next day some time after noon, I woke to him getting out of bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his jeans on. I moved closer and put my hand on his back, I kissed his back until he turned towards me.

I smiled, “ Why can’t we leave now?”  
“I need to help the gang get more money first, then we can disappear.” He said.  
“I have money hidden in your wagon.”  
“You do? how much?” He asked.  
“It’s close to $200,000.”  
“I have enough to put us over that it’s hidden somewhere. I’ll help with one more job, then we are free. I’m taking you away from this life.” He said.  
“I want to leave now.”  
“I know but I gave Hosea my word that I would help him.” He said.  
“Let me help.”  
“Out of the question, I’m not having you working anymore.” he said  
“Please don’t cut me out of all the work Arthur.”  
“You can help me as long as your able to, but your not coming with me and Hosea.”  
“Fine, I’m not going to argue with you.” I said with a pout.  
“Don’t pout, you know why. Since when don’t you want to argue?”  
“I don’t feel like it, as long as your not going to help Micah or Dutch because that doesn’t feel right to me.” I said  
“I know.”

We got dressed and headed back to camp, went on like nothing was going on. We kept the secret about me being pregnant to ourselves, Abigail was the only one that knew because we told her. Well, she kinda already knew about the baby but we told her because she wanted to know and she wasn’t going to leave us alone.


	8. freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in 1899.

Note: How much I hated to see Arthur die in the game, I came up with a way to save him. Yes, I understand why he had to die because there story line wouldn't make in any other way. But it doesn't mean I have to like it, it took me awhile to get over his death. I like John story to but I haven't played the first Red dead I know what happens in the game.

 

Chapter 8 

It’s been seven month since I found out that was I pregnant from being raped, I was starting to realize that others knew I was with child. I kept getting strange looks from everyone in the gang, but Micah was looking at me with a look that he would love to harm me again. But he couldn’t because Arthur never left me alone, he kept his word that he wasn’t going to leave me behind again.

I was showing despite the large dress I wore, plus my limp got worse. I was having a hard time getting around, that might be the reason of the looks of concern.

It was one of those rare days that we had no work, we were about to go fishing. We were headed towards our horses when Dutch stopped us.

“You two hang on for a moment.” Dutch said as he walked towards us.   
“Well, I have an idea what this going to be about.” I said as I looked down towards my stomach. Before I looked back up at Dutch, who was making his way thru the gang horses. 

“I have a good idea why he stopped us.” Arthur said before Dutch got to us.  
When Dutch finally got in front of us, “Dutch?” we asked.  
“Raven’s pregnant isn’t she?”   
“Yes about seven months,” I said.  
“Raven your not working anymore, you can hardy walk and I can’t have you out there with Arthur anymore.” He said.  
“Fair enough,” I said because I knew this day was coming, plus I didn’t feel like working anymore.  
“Well, you two can go fishing now.” He said before he walked away. 

We went fishing and came back with enough to feed the whole camp. 

Days went on. I enjoyed and looked forward to the days he had off, we spent those times together as much as we could. Fishing and exploring the woods as much as my leg could take, a few times I didn’t want to head back and kept going until my leg gave out. 

He scooped me in his arms, he carried me back to camp voicing his disapproval about my actions. Telling me I should take it easy and I shouldn’t push myself so much, I would just whine about not wanting to go back because I wanted to spend more time with him. He was hard on me about not taking it easy on myself, he understood why I was behaving the way I was.

Some times we just stayed in camp around the fire, he left me his coat to sleep with because I needed something that smelt like him. It give me comfort of him because he was away from me nights, days and sometime gone weeks at a time. Those were lonely times because I couldn’t be with him, I wanted and needed him here with me. 

 

Since I was stuck in camp I did some chores but mainly helped with the cooking, I figured if I kept myself surrounded by members of the gang Micah couldn’t come near me.

Before I knew it was the night before the heist and Arthur plans with Hosea. We were all sitting around the fire, I was sitting in my place which was next to Arthur. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow, I was scared and nervous about everything. He must of noticed how tense I was. When someone tried to talk me they couldn’t get my attention because my mind was elsewhere I couldn’t focus on anything.

When someone touched my shoulder, I jumped a few feet away from him.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, he sat there rubbing my shoulder and back trying very hard to calm me. No matter how good it felt it wasn’t working, I just couldn’t relax enough to be calm.

“Well, Arthur take her for a walk and try to relax her.” I heard Dutch say.  
“Yeah I think I’ll do that.” He said. 

I crawled off and stood there watching him as he got to his feet. We walked away until the gang couldn’t hear what we had to say, before he turned and faced me.

“Raven I need you to do something for me.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Tomorrow whatever happens please meet me in that cave that we liked to explored, make sure you get your money because we are leaving.”   
“ It’s already packed on my horse.”  
“Okay good.”

We walked back, he walked me to our tent. 

“Here take this, it has my money in it.” He said as he handed me his coat.   
“Alright.”  
“Try to sleep now.” He said as he tried to walk away.

I grabbed his hand, “Stay with me.”  
“Raven I would love to but I have to go over something with Hosea.”   
“I want to stay with you.” I whined.  
“You have to sleep, it’s late.”   
“Please.”  
“Alright.”

 

We laid down together, he lay there rubbing my back until I fell asleep. He snuck away to go over something with Hosea. 

Moments later while they were almost done going over everything. 

“Arthur.” I screamed when I noticed he wasn’t laying beside me anymore.

After getting awaken by a bad dream, afraid that someone had killed him I started to cry.

“Go to her, she needs you.” Hosea said.  
“Thanks.” He said before he left.

He came to me and embraced me, I clung to him as I cried. After awhile of fighting with me to calm down, every time he would lay me down or let go of me, I would start crying again and clung to him. That’s how much I was afraid of him getting killed. 

After awhile he got me to lay down with him, he tried to get me to sleep but I was fighting to stay awake. I was afraid to sleep because I didn’t want to see him die in front of me. 

He kept pleading with me to sleep while he rubbed my back, I started to doze when I felt his hand stop I jumped awake. 

“Please Raven go to sleep, I’m here I’m not going to leave you.” he said quietly.   
I didn’t say anything, I only shook my head.

“Please.” He said as he kept rubbing my back.   
“Alright I shall try.” I said as I closed my eyes.

Moments later he fell asleep but I couldn’t, I just lay there touching his chest and face. He jumped awake and smiled at me, “Come here.” he said as he moved towards me. I met him a half way and curled myself up in front of him with my back towards him. He started rubbing my back again, I let myself relax as I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew it was light and I heard movement around the camp. I pushed him onto his back, I curled up next to his side and laid my head on his chest.

He placed a hand upon my head. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to awake you, I just wanted to listen to your heart.”  
“It’s ok Raven.” he said.

We laid there until we heard more people up, with a sigh he said. ”I guess it’s time.”  
“No, can’t we stay like this forever.”   
“I would love to stay with you, but I have work to do.” He said.   
“Please don’t go.” I cried 

 

He wrapped his arms around me, and held me as I cried into his chest. 

He sighed, “You know I have to go.”  
I pulled myself away from him, “I know you have to, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” I said as I cried.  
“I know you don’t like this situation we are in.” He said as he wiped the tears away.

“I love you.” I said after I stopped weeping.   
“And I love you.” He said before he kissed me.

We laid there kissing. We were so wrapped up into the kiss, we failed to notice someone standing just inside our tent. It wasn’t until we heard someone clear their throat that we jumped and broke the kiss. We looked at the person that rudely took us out of the moment. 

“Hosea.” we said.   
“I’m sorry you two, but you know why I’m here.”He said.  
“Yes,”  
“Yeah, give me a moment.” Arthur said.  
“Sure make it quick., the others already left to go rob the boat.” He said before he walked away.

Soon as we were alone again Arthur looked at me, “Remember what I told you,” He said  
“Yes, of course I will remember what you told me. Please be careful I don’t want to raise this child on my own.” I said as I put my hand on my stomach. 

He covered my hand with his, “You won’t have too, because I’m coming back to you.” He said before he kissed me. 

He broke the kiss and left the tent, I got up and went after him. Despite how pregnant I was and how my leg was hurting, I didn’t care I had to get to him before he left so I ran. 

He ran over to me and caught me before I fell, “Please Raven don’t push yourself to much.” He said as he embraced me.

“Remember your promise.” I said as I returned his embrace.   
“I promise I’m going to marry you.” He said before he kissed me. 

Just then Abigail came over and a few other girls, they pried me from him as I fought them hard. I wanted to stay wrapped around him and I wasn’t going to allow anyone between us. After a while of struggling with me, they finally pried me from him. 

“Watch her.” he told them  
“Yes, Arthur we will.”   
“Please let me go.” I cried as I fought them.   
“We can’t do that.” They said

 

I fell to my knees and cried, he knelt in front of me.

“I love you, I will be back.” He said before he kissed me. 

He pulled away and went with Hosea.  
“I love you.” I screamed as I watched him ride away.

I was left with just Abigail, “I know your scared that something bad is going to happen to him, this whole thing has everyone on edge, none of us like this situation.” She said as she helped me to my feet.  
“Leave me alone now,” I said as I walked away.

I went to our tent and curled up with his coat, I cried myself to sleep while clinging to his coat.

After some time passed I woke to someone talking loudly, I heard them say we needed to pack up and leave. When everyone was packing, I grabbed what I could carry and left without anyone noticing. Soon after I got to the cave where Arthur wanted me to wait for him.

It started getting dark, I started to get worried and tried to stay calm. But I could not control the thoughts of him being dead. Not being able see him, feel him or listen to his heart while we laid together. It was to much to bare not being with him in all the ways someone can be with someone. 

Then I started thinking of the baby, no I can’t bare to think of what it would be like to live with just a mere reminder of the times we shared.

Panic started to set in my mind as the feeling of hopelessness washed over me, as darkness crept over the countryside cloaking it in it’s dark embrace. The light of the fire was no longer a comfort to me, I walked over to Midnight and grabbed his coat. I wrapped it around me, I surrounded myself with the scent of him. I went back to the fire and sat, in moments the comfort of his coat wasn’t enough. I got up and brought Midnight closer to the fire, I got her to lay down. I laid next to her and cried, as I was hit with another wave of panic. I’m never going to be with him again. I thought as I cried.

I cried myself asleep, Midnight stayed at my side. 

 

I woke when Midnight got disturbed by something, I looked around and saw Arthur wasn’t anywhere in sight. I got up and got Midnight to her feet, “Well, Midnight I guess we are on our own.” I said as I got on her. 

I tried to get her to go, but she wouldn’t move. “We got to go, he’s not coming.”   
She just stood there, I kept trying to get her to move, I was to busy that I failed to noticed she was looking behind us.

“Raven.” I heard.

I turned around and saw Arthur standing there looking like he just been thru hell.

I slipped off and went over to him, “Arthur.” I cried as I fell into his arms.   
“It’s okay.”  
I cried into his chest, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t get here sooner.” He said he as he knelt pulling me down with him.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, everything went wrong.”

I pulled away from him, “I thought you were dead.”  
“I know.” He said before he kissed me.   
I broke the kiss, “What happened?” I asked again.

He told me the whole story, we got up and he carried me to where I had the fire last night. I kissed his neck while he carried me over to where I spent the night.

“Now what do we do?”  
“Nothing now,” He said. 

He sat down with me in his arms, “We need a plan on what we are going to do.” I said as I looked him in the eyes.  
“I know we need a plan but all I want to do is be here with you like this, without a care or worry.”   
“That’s fine.” I said as I started crying again.  
“Shh... Raven it’s okay, I’m okay that’s all what matters right?” He said.

I got myself to stop crying, I laid my head on his chest. More then ever the sound of his heart, brought me more comfort then it ever did the other times. It met everything to me to know that he was alive and safe. I fell asleep in his warm and comfortable embrace. 

 

Several hours later,

I woke up, I was still sitting in his lap with my head tucked under his chin. 

I moved so I would be straddling his lap, I sat there kissing his neck while I slipped my hands into his shirt. He woke and pulled me away, “Please don’t start teasing me, you know I can’t make love to you when your seven months pregnant.” 

“I know you can’t that’s why I’m not asking you to, with all what we’ve been thru I think we need some time to play.”   
“You know where that leads.” He said.  
“Please.”  
“No,” He said sternly.  
“Please, I want to play with you. Beside it doesn’t have to lead to sex, I can control myself. Can you?”  
“Alright woman your hard to say no to.” He said.  
“Well, you did so it must have not of been that hard.”   
“It’s hard believe me, yes I can control myself, so go ahead and play.” He said before he kissed me.

I roughly kissed him back, I nipped at his lip before biting him. He pulled away, “I keep telling you not so hard, you know I don’t mind the nipping but no bitting me.”

I didn’t say anything, I just moved my mouth to his neck. Where I kissed, licked and nipped at his neck and collar bone. Again I bit him, “Play nicely or don’t play at all. ” He said after he pulled me away. I moved away from his hands and went back to what I was doing. 

I kissed him, while I started unbuttoning his shirt, soon as it was open I ran my hands over his chest. I kissed and licked all around his nipples before going down further down his body. 

Until I got to his waist, I unzipped his pants and started stroking his cock before taking it into my mouth. 

He moaned and grew hard under my actions, “You know you don’t have to suck it, if you don’t want to. I’ve told you that many times before.”  
I pulled away, “I know, I want to this time.” I replied.  
“Alright.” 

I went back to sucking on him, he grabbed my head while I sucked him. He gave light thrusts into my mouth, until he came. I spat it out since he didn’t force me to shallow it.

 

I looked him in the eyes, “Now it’s your time to play with me. I’m not asking you to fuck me, just do something or anything.” I whimpered.   
“Lay down.” He command. 

I did what I was told, he came up next to me and kissed me roughly. We laid there aggressively kissing, until he broke the kiss. He moved to my neck and gave it the same treatment as I did except for the biting.

He then made his way down my body, until he got between my legs. He didn’t want to waste time with my breasts, he just went to where my desire burned the hottest. 

He pulled anything that stood in his way off, before shoving his face against my clit and licked and sucked me. While sticking his fingers inside me, he pumped them in and out while he was going down on me. I clutched my skirt while the pleasure built and I came in his mouth. 

He laid down next to me and pulled me closer to his side, “I’ll have to agree with you, we did need to play.” He said as I laid my head on his chest.   
“Yes we did, I love you.”   
“And I love you.” He said.

We lay there together, until we decided we needed to move.

“We need to leave now, so we can find a place where no one will know us.”  
“You think there such a place?”   
“Yes, I’m sure there’s a place, where we can settle down and raise our child.”

We got up and got ready to be on our way, we were on our way, getting lost in this big county. We didn’t stop until we found a small town where no one would find out who we are. We bought a run down house that needed some work but we could get fixed up. While we worked on the house, he got a job so we could take care of the house before the baby was born. 

We were happy and free, we no longer felt we had to run anymore. We made friends with most of the people in the small town that we called home. No one knew they were friends with murders and ex outlaws, soon we were settled down when the house was done. 

He kept his promise and we got married at the house, before I knew it the baby was due. One day when Arthur was home for lunch he was standing on the porch smoking, talking with a friend of ours I when screamed for him.

He came running thru the door, “Arthur the baby.”   
His friend came after him, “Stay with your wife, I’ll go get help.” He said before he ran off.  
Arthur helped me to our bed, his friend returned with help. 

 

Many hours later, 

We had a boy. We named the boy after the son he lost, when the bandits robbed his mother of son. They were shot over a mere ten dollars. What a horrible thing to do over a small amount of cash, I wouldn’t never have done that over a small bit of cash. Isaac was a healthy baby boy, no ill effects of being carried by an outlaw. 

Six months has passed and I am pregnant again, I couldn’t help myself I couldn’t keep away him. I loved him to much to leave him alone, I’m sure he didn’t care because he couldn’t stay away from me at times.

Arthur is a wonderful father and husband, we live happily away from the bad lives that we lived. We wanted our children to have a life that we couldn’t have, we were happy and free to raise our children and live a peaceful life.

 

The end.


End file.
